High School Stalker
by Cadenyeaitsme
Summary: "How could my life come to this."I guess thats what karma does to a person,I could feel eyes on the back of my neck.My hair stood on end I knew my life would come to an end,but not now this scrawny kid I use to pick on I gave him no mercy, nor will he...


Full View

I'm a dead man

From:

"" Add to Contacts

To:

"So can you tell me exactly what happened" I looked up at my lawyer "All I can remember is I was going to this party and this guy came straight toward me and hit me" I said grinding my teeth. "His man appeared to have been being chased by cop at the time" said a woman who burst ed into the room "ever heard of knocking?" I said in a harsh tone "I don't have to your paying me" she said snapping back "I'm what!" I said with confusion. "Who are you?" I tried to figure out but no one would answer me. I called in the nurse she came within a couple minutes "yes Mr. Smith?" Said the nurse "Yes can you through out-" I was cut off rudely by the woman that barged in You can't though anyone out we r trying to help yo-" "yeah well your doing a shity job of it" I snapped at her. She shut up. "Is that it?" The nurse asked I nodded. I looked back at my lawyer and the woman "well?" I said. They look at each other "do you have any enemies Sam?" My lawyer asked me with fear in his eyes "think carefully of this," the woman said "and you are" I said harshly "yeah he has enemies" she said I looked at her and snarled. "I bullied on this kid in middle school but I don't know what that has to do with this." I said while trying to sit up. I groaned from the pain I had in my thigh. I looked my thigh, I had a huge bandage on it with blood stains. I sighed I knew I was gonna be here a while. "What was the name of the kid you bullied?" My lawyer said. I almost forgot they where here, they made them selves comfortable by sitting in the guest chairs. They both stared at me witch made me nervous. "Joey" I replied. "Joey who?" The woman asked "Diamond" I replied softly.

"Sam!" My girlfriend came into the room crying she walked over to the bed "your so broken" she said with a hushed whisper as she grabbed my hand. "I love you" I said looking into her eyes "I love you too" she said with a smile "Is there a kiss coming in any time soon? You know we have a lot of work to cover" the woman said "Jade can I call you later?" I asked she nodded and bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Now what else do you want to know?" I asked calmer now "this may be more than just an accident Sam" the lawyer said with a nervous voice. "What do you mean?" He look at me with eyes I couldn't explain. "The guy who hit me was he..." My voice trailed off I could feel my body getting weaker. "Yes Sam I believe the person who hit you was Joey Diamond" he looked at me I could tell he was scared for me. I was speechless. "We believe he is trying to kill you" the lawyer look at the woman "speak for your self! He want to kidnap you and toucher you" I sighed they where at it again I wished Jade was here she could just make them shut the hell up! I laughed at them two bicker. I raised to get up but the nurse stopped me. "Do you want out of this room?" She asked I nodded quickly. The nurse helped me into the wheelchair by the time I realized all I had on was a gown I was outside. I seen Jade sitting with my parents, she tried to hide her face. "I see you" I teased. she look up "your mom wanted me to stay" she defended. My mom nodded "are you ok?" I nodded to answer her question. I looked at Jade she was beautiful. "Sam!" My mother shouted. "I'm fine mom" I said trying not to make her worry."When can he come home?" I herd my mother ask. "He can go home right now if they are done talking." the nurse replied "YES! I'm done in there" I replied quickly rolling toward the door. "Hold on Sam we have to get your stuff" my mom told me before I hit the exit. After we got my stuff I was walking out Jade was as far away from me as she could get. "You can still sit by me you know" I said and she slid over.

A couple weeks later a police was at the door. "Is Sam Smith here?" the officer ask. "Yes, he is." my mother replied. The officer came and sat by me on the couch. "Your being Stalked" the officer said. "By who?" I said carelessly "Joey diamond. He seems like he wants revenge on you." I said nothing in response. "He wants to kill me?" I said grinding my teeth "Not necessarily Sam. He does want to hurt you though. I suggest you have police by your side at all times" the officer said "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled "Calm down Samuel!" my mother yelled. "If you don't have them with you Joey could get to you more easily" He said. I agreed to have them by me, but I'm not going to be happy about it. 


End file.
